With You
by IChiTa WiYa
Summary: Flickerish Freiidrene Eliennnth... Apa artinya kata itu? Toris sedikit bingung dengan tuannya.  First fic, gomen for misstype


**My first hetalia fic.**

**Banyak ide mau dituangkan... tapi hanya ini yang berhasil diketik XD.**

**Warning : rada nge-etique XD;;; Aku dapat idenya dari ceritaku sendiri/plak.**

**Maap judulnya aneh...  
**

* * *

"_Flickerish Freiidrene Eliennnth..."_

"Apa itu ? "seorang pemuda berdiri di samping tuannya yang menatap jendela. Salju, hanya salju yang turun sepanjang manor. Ia tahu tuannya sendiri bosan dengan pemandangan putih tanpa henti tersenyum pelan.

"_Flickerish Freiidrene Eliennnth... _Hanya sebuah kata tanpa arti,Toris._"_ Tuannya selalu membuat sang pemuda tertegun. Senyumannya selalu saja mempunyai dua arti; _aku senang kau berada di dekatku _dan _Jangan pernah pergi dariku._

Tuannya memungutnya atau tepatnya mengalahkannya dalam sebuah perang. Ia dipisahkan dari saudaranya sendiri dan dipaksa melayani tuannya. Tuannya sebenarnya sangat baik dengannya. Segala sesuatu di manor itu sudah tersedia, ia bebas berkeliling maupun berjalan-jalan. Larangan tuannya hanya satu, jangan pernah kabur dariku.

Dari dahulu Toris mengimpikan sebuah kebebasan dimana ia tidak hanya kembali untuk mengambil benda miliknya. Ia ingin sekali lepas dan bebas bemain dengan siapa saja, bukan hanya sahabat , dari hatinya yang dalam, Toris mengerti kesepian tuannya, masalah tuannya yang hanya ia berani bicarakan pada dia. Toris terbebani untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, karena ia tidak yakin tuannya bisa hidup sendirian.

"Toris, mendekatlah..." Tuannya memanggilnya dan ia dibelai secara lembut bagaikan kucing Persia manis berwarna putih. Toris sendongak keatas melihat wajah tuannya. Rambut perak putih yang halus, kulit yang putih mendekati pucat, senyumannya yang... memiliki banyak arti. Ia selalu terlihat senang berada di dekat hanya terdiam mendengar pujian-pujian dan kata-kata manis keluar dari mulutnya.

"Toris sangat manis dan perhatian,aku suka.." jawabnya tertawa kecil. Lagi-lagi Toris terdiam.

"Saya mengambil teh anda dahulu..." Toris berdiri dan pamit dengan tuannya.

* * *

Tuannya sangat... antik. Begitulah pendapat Toris. Ia dapat menjadi orang terkejam di dunia, memukul dirinya sampai darah bercucuran dimana-mana tetapi ia juga tahu bahwa tuannya memiliki hati yang lembut. Ia akan menangis kecil melihat apa yang ia lakukan terhadap dirinya. Ia akan meminta maaf, marah, gila... entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Ia menyesal tetapi ia harus melakukannya. Toris sayang sekaligus membenci tuannya dari lubuk hatinya.

Tuannya sangat menyukainya dalam berbagai arti. Ia juga menyukai saudaranya tetapi tidak sebanyaknya. Kadang Toris juga dipertanyakan mengapa ia bisa sedekat itu kepada sang tuan. Toris tentu hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia tahu, walau sedikit, tentang apa yang sebenarnya dialami sang tuan. Bukan hanya mengerjakan tugas rumah tangga maupun kertas-kertasnya. Ia tahu tuannya mempunyai kesedihan sendiri yang ingin tetap bersama dengan dia, di suatu titik, ia juga menginginkan kebebasan. Ia ingin kabur dari tuannya yang selalu menyakitinya, ia ingin hidup bebas dengan sahabatnya .Toris terdiam.

Mungkin tuannya juga menginginkan hal yang sama?

Toris kembali meghadap tuannya yang sudah menunggunya. Gelas teh yang ia bawa ditaruhnya di meja kecil dekat tuannya. Tuannya tersenyum.

"Aku ingin vodka..." jawabnya dengan nada ringan.

Toris tersenyum kecil. Mood tuannya hari ini lumayan baik. " Baiklah, tuan Ivan mau saya mencampurnya ke susu...atau madu? " Toris mencoba mengeluarkansenyuman terbaiknya, ia tahu dengan begitu tuannya akan semakin tertarik (dalam arti yang kurang disukainya) dengannya tetapi.. jarang sekali melihat tuannya tersenyum. Apalagi dengan apa yang baru terjadi baru-baru ini.

"Susu saja.." Jawabnya lagi. Toris mengangguk dan mulai mengambil cangkir kecil yang berisi susu yang ia siapkan. Tuannya meminum habis teh yang ia sudah siapkan, menunggu susu vodka yang akan dibuatkannya.

" Waktuku... mungkin akan ~ apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku mati?" Suaranya mendadak mengganggu telinga yang ia tuang nyaris tumpah mengenai bajunya. _Apa yang ia katakan?Apa maksudnya?_

"Toris~ kalau aku menghilang., apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanyanya lagi. Kali ini Toris mendengar kata itu dengan jelas. Dalam pikirannya tergambar image yang sangat menyenangkan. Ia akan pulang, bertemu kembali dengan semua temannya, bebas...BEBAS! Toris menghilangkan imajinasinya menaruh susu vodka itu di meja kecil tuannya.

"Saya.. pasti akan kehilangan tuan..." Jawabnya. Pasti jawaban itulah yang diharapkan tuannya. Ia ingin seluruh orang di manor ini menyukainya, jika dirinya tidak merasa kehilangan, ia tidak benar benar menyukai tuannya. Toris tahu tuannya pasti sedang mengujinya.

"Hmm... apa yang terjadi ya~ kalau aku berkata aku mati sekarang saja~" suaranya yang kekanakkan membuat Toris takut mendengarnya. Seakan dia tidak takut? Tidak takut akan kematian?atau dia sudah... sudah mulai menggila?

"J-j-jangan..." Toris mengucapkan kata yang secara refleks dikeluarkannya. Ia melihat tuannya tersenyum.

"Ya~ aku tidak akan. Asalkan Toris tidak meninggalkanku sendirian...oke?" senyumannya menakuti Toris. Kekuatannya mengejutkan Toris walau dia selalu merasa cemas_. Ia tidak akan menangis, setidaknya kalau masih ada orang yang aku sebagaimanapun, menyayanginya...karena dia juga menyayangiku dari pertama kali kita bertemu..._

"_Toris~~~ "_

_Ia mengingat masa kecil itu. Dimana hidup masih tidak , dan itu menggandengnya membawa bunga matahari, bermain bersama temannya dan kakak-kakaknya. "Semoga kau senang berada di sini Toris. Tempat ini tempat favoritku yang hanya bisa kulihat saat musim panas~" ia menjawab tertawa pun tersenyum bahagia.  
_

"Flickerish Freiidrene Eliennnth..."_ kata tanpa arti itu... artinya jangan pergi dariku._

_

* * *

_

**Ve~ semoga suka.**

**Mohon sarannya di review... ;w;  
**


End file.
